1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for displaying an image showing an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses transmit ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receive echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining at least one image of an internal part of the object (e.g., soft tissues or blood flow). In particular, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of an object, detection of foreign substances, and diagnosis of damage to the object. Such ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses provide high stability, display images in real time, and are safe due to the lack of radioactive exposure, compared to X-ray apparatuses. Therefore, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are widely used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses including a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and the like.
However, users may often have difficulty in manipulating a three-dimensional (3D) image provided by an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus. In other words, when using an operation function provided by the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus to observe a 3D image at different angles or obtain a two-dimensional (2D) cross-sectional image, users frequently experience inconvenience related to the use of the operation function.